Shellsea
Shellsea is a jewel fishDisney Channel Medianet - Fish Hooks and a cheerleader at Freshwater High. She is best friends with Bea. She loves fashion, taking "disco naps", and enjoys shopping, dancing and seeing who is less attractive than her in the yearbookShellsea's Fishbook profile. Personality Shellsea is independent, focused and always speaks her mind. She is a fashion diva and when Bea is not hanging out with Milo and Oscar, she always makes time for Shellsea. Like Bea, Shellsea has interest in the drama club. Shellsea enjoys dancing and listening to hot tunes. She also enjoys putting on makeup or lipstick from her white bag. Personal Life She had her most major role when Bea was about to do a girls party. Shellsea was bringing cupcakes. When Milo wanted to go to the party, Shellsea told him that sometimes girls like to get together and have fun. When Milo still begged, Shellsea said she's watching him, with her fish eyes. Shellsea and the girls went to Bea's party and when Clamantha suggested to paint her nails, Shellsea pointed out that none of them has nails. When Milo and Oscar came disguised as girls, Shellsea thought they looked ugly. Bea and Shellsea noticed it was Milo and Oscar the first time they see them in their costumes. Shellsea thought they were spying on them and instead of Bea telling Milo and Oscar to leave, Shellsea tells her that since they are trying to ruin their party, they should ruin theirs. At first Bea disagrees, but later does it. Bea and Shellsea then tortured them and sang Eat Dip. When Oscar admits they're boys, Bea says they already knew. Milo and Oscar told Bea that they thought they were gonna lose her and Shellsea said that who knew boys could be so sweet when they told them they got through all of that for Bea. Shellsea and Bea kicks them out though ("Fish Sleepover Party"). When Milo made his entrance in the classroom, Shellsea enjoys it and says "bring on the party" ("Fish Out of Water"). Shellsea was in the football stadium with Bea, cheering Milo. Shellsea asks Bea if she should cut off her bangs or just leave them. Bea says she's so jealous of Shellsea's hair ("Underwater Boy"). Bea talks to Shellsea on her laptop and talks about boys. Then, Milo, Oscar, Finberley and Koi joins in. But the talk is interupted by Bea's mom. Bea tells Shellsea to give her giant shoulder pads and makeover when she wants to become an adult. The students are waiting for the school bus, then Bea comes with too much makeover, so Shellsea gets a towel and wipes Bea's face ("Bea Becomes an Adult Fish"). She helps Bea make the queen of the dance by calling her and when the Student Councils asks Bea what happened, Shellsea looked at her in disgust and let her look herself in her mirror ("Queen Bea"). When Milo tried to pass his test, Bea calls her friends to help and when Esmargot sneezes, Shellsea said "ew!" in disgust ("Fail Fish"). Shellsea liked Oscar's sense of humor and laughed at Jocktopus like everyone else ("Funny Fish"). When Bea took a picture of Oscar and Milo's room filled with goo, Bea post the picture to Shellsea, and she said "ew!" ("Dances with Wolf Fish"). Shellsea was one of the many fish who got inside bowls, and she said the white bowl makes her skin look dreadful ("Milo Gets a Ninja"). When Bea tries to get Albert to like her, Bea went to Koi and Shellsea and tells them about it. Shellsea helps by calming her down when Bea went crazy and told her what everyone looks forward to this year, which is the Swirlies, so Shellsea gives Bea tickets. She also gives her a bag that includes stuff like a friendship bracelet ("Fishing For Compliments: The Albert Glass Story"). Relationships Bea Goldfishberg love to dance together.]] Bea and Shellsea are the best of friends. Shellsea gives her tips or advice and is seen with Bea everywhere, except when Bea is having an adventure with Milo or Oscar. They both have a lot in common and Shellsea is always there for Bea when she needs her. Shellsea also helped Bea when she tried to be "queen of the dance" by calling her to the Student Council's and letting her see herself with her mirror ("Queen Bea"). Shellsea and Bea usually talk about dating, boys and "girl stuff". Shellsea gave Bea the shoulder pads, shoes and makeup to make her look like an adult ("Bea Becomes an Adult Fish"). Milo Shellsea knows Milo, but doesn't hang out with him much. But since Milo is Bea's friend, Shellsea may be just "friends" with him, though Shellsea tortured them for sneaking to their party ("Fish Sleepover Party"). Shellsea was part of the Fishgiving play to help Milo study, but didn't succeed ("Fail Fish"). Like the other students, Shellsea enjoyed Milo's entrance in the class with the eel ("Fish Out of Water"). Oscar Like Milo, Oscar and Shellsea's relationship is unknown. She suggested torturing him along with Milo for breaking into the party ("Fish Sleepover Party"). But Shellsea liked Oscar's sense of humor ("Funny Fish") and "aww'ed" when he told Bea he'd miss her ("Bea Becomes an Adult Fish"). Background information *Her name is pun on "shell" and "Chelsea". *She is voiced by Kari Wahlgren. *Shellsea's biggest role was in Fish Sleepover Party *She talks in a slow, valley-girish voice. *It is unknown whether she lives with Koi as shown in "Fishing For Compliments: The Albert Glass Story". *Her yearbook picture has her putting on lipstick. *She thought Milo and Oscar looked disgusting with their girl costumes ("Fish Sleepover Party"). *She was dating Steve Jackson, one of the most popular fish in her class ("Doris Flores Gorgeous"). *She seems to be a fan of football and has "fish eyes". *She seems to get angry when someone is poking her as evidenced in "Parasite Fright". *She gets angry when one of her friends date an enemy like when she gets angry at Bea for "dating" Randy ("Diary of a Lost Fish") *She likes lotions ("Diary of a Lost Fish") Appearances *"Bea Stays in the Picture" *"Fish Sleepover Party" *"Fish Out of Water" *"Doris Flores Gorgeous" *"Underwater Boy" *"Bea Becomes an Adult Fish" *"Queen Bea" *"Fail Fish" *"Funny Fish" *"Baldwin the Super Fish" *"Dances with Wolf Fish" *"Milo Gets a Ninja" *"Dropsy!" *"Fishing For Compliments: The Albert Glass Story" *"Big Fish" *"The Dark Side Of The Fish" *"Dollars and Fish" *"Fish Floaters" *"Flying Fish" *"Two Clams in Love" *"Legend of the Earth Troll" *"Parasite Fright" *"Pamela Hamster Returns" *"Milo's Big Idea" *''Milo Gets Stuck'' References Category:Freshwater High students Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Fish